Royal Academy
by NewMusic098
Summary: Lucy would never have dreamed of being a noble, given that she was just an average, teenage girl. But after winning the lottery, things get a little too big for her to handle. Will she be able to get use to the life of a royal, or will she seek help from someone she wouldn't expect?
1. Lottery!

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

**ROYAL ACADEMY**

_Summary: Lucy would never have dreamed of being a noble, given that she was just an average, teenage girl. But after winning the lottery, things get a little too big for her to handle. Will she be able to get use to the life of a royal, or will she seek help from someone she wouldn't expect?_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**;- Lottery! -;**

**==== -3- ====**

The kingdom of Fiore, modern times. A thriving civilization with vast lands and beautiful scenery. Buildings and forests co-exist with one another beautifully and peacefully. Same goes with all the people and creatures that this land has to offer. But, even with these modern-day technologies, the kingdom is still ruled over by families of royal blood.

At the top, are the kings and queens, those who govern and create the laws of their kingdom to keep peace and prosperity within. The rulers are divided into four, each governing their own share of the land of Fiore. These royals are at the most important people to their kingdom.

Of course, each kingdom divides their land into cities. Then, chooses a family worthy enough to rule over the others. These people are the lords and ladies of each city. They are the ones who uphold the laws in those cities and initiate business with other cities. There are no conflicts happening, since all families had warm and kind hearts. Everyone lived with joy and peace.

As the rules state for the royal families, their first borns are to inherit their rule and live up to their family's noble name. Those young princes, princesses, lords, and ladies are sent to a special academy at the age of 18. This school specializes in teaching them the basics of royalty and adequate knowledge about general things. For a whole year, the young rulers-to-be are taught and trained to act accordingly to their status. They will be tested on whether or not they are worthy enough to rule. And if they are deemed incapable, they will be sent back to the academy to relive all their trials to prove that they are worthy.

And when a noble passes, they will be coronated at the end of the year, officially giving them power and authority to rule over their specific areas. The coronation ceremony will be televised, so everyone will be able to recognize their new leader and rulers.

But, there is one city that has lived on without the need for lords and ladies. The fair city of Magnolia, probably one of the most famous cities in all of Fiore, since it is the only city that did not require a lord or lady to rule over. The people were happy living peacefully without a leader. And they handle themselves quite nicely. Interactions with other leaders give them insight and useful information on how to unite their citizens to develop their city.

**==== -2- ====**

It was a fine early morning in Magnolia. In a small apartment building of three stories, specifically the second floor building, is the household of a specific blonde girl and her family. Inside their living room, she laid on the cheetah-style decorated sofa as she held the remote and faced the television. She was currently watching a debut celebration of one of the ladies of a different city.

_"Wow!"_ the reporter announced. _"So many people came to see Lady Levy McGarden's 18th birthday!"_

_"That's right, George."_ the other reporter said. _"It seems that our very own Lady McGarden of Heizenbilth will be attending Fairy Tail Royal Academy! Oh, and here she is!"_

The reporters focused the cameras on the entrance of the McGarden's beautiful mansion. A few seconds later, the blue-haired lady came out stunningly beautiful. She was wearing an off-shoulder sky blue dress reaching down to her knees. The dress had indigo feathers lining from her left shoulder to the upper middle of her chest. She had white gloves reaching up a little to her elbows. She wore a pair of 2-inch high heels as white as snow. And her blue hair was decorated with a golden tiara adorned with beautiful emeralds and rubies.

'Wow...' the blonde thought. 'She's beautiful...'

The brown-eyed girl raised her hand and gave a small wave and smiled at the crowds of people coming out just to see her. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. As she made her way to the limozine waiting for her from the red-carpeted staircase, people were cheering her name and saying their goodbyes. The young lady waved at them and smiled warmly.

_"This is some farewell/birthday party, Jess!"_ the reporter said.

_"Yes, George."_ the other said. _"People from Heizenbilth will be missing their young lady and ruler-to-be, since she will be attending Fairy Tail Royal Academy for a whole year! But don't worry, she'll be sure to make us all proud!"_

_"That's right, Jess! Well, that's about all the time we have, so we'll be seeing you next week!"_ The reporter signed out, and the television proceeded to play the commercials and advertisments. Sighing, the blonde turned off the television and sat up from the sofa. She stretched her arms as she yawned. Just then, she heard a childish voice calling for her.

"Lucy-nee!" the child squealed. Lucy looked to the right and was half-tackled by a small child with auburn hair tied into pigtails and blue eyes. The child grinned at her sister. "Mom says it's breakfast time!"

"Okay." Lucy smiled. "Let's go. Shall we, Sophie?" Sophie giggled and nodded her head. She got off from Lucy and they started to walk into the dining room. When they got there, they saw three plates with regular breakfast with glasses of juice. Their mother was seen bringing in some pancakes from the kitchen. Her auburn hair was tied into a messy bun and she was wearing a white, slightly dirtied apron.

"Mom?" Lucy called. The woman flinched when she heard someone, and almost lost her balance if not for Lucy balancing her using her body. The blonde took the plate of pancakes from her mom and gave it to Sophie. She then placed the plate on the table and sat down, waiting for the rest to sit down and eat.

"Thank you, Lucy dear." Amanda, their mother sighed in relief. "We should sit down now, don't you think?" The blonde gave a nod and guided her mother to her chair, then sat down herself. They all started to pray, clasping their hands together and giving thanks for the food. Afterwards, they kept a light conversation flowing as they ate. Minor things such as Sophie's school and their mother's job as a freelance writer.

After breakfast, Lucy and Amanda began to wash the dishes as Sophie went to the bathroom to take a bath. Lucy was washing all the dishes thouroughly as her mother wipes them dry and places them on a cabinet. The blonde wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighed. She then looked at the clock. It was a quarter to nine.

"Oh, shoot!" she exclaimed. "Gotta go, mom! I need to get to work!" She started to rush off from the kitchen, but was stopped when her mom grabbed her wrist gently. She looked at her, confused as to why she was stopped. She was even more confused when her mother shook her head.

"Don't go to work today, dear." she said, almost pleading. "You've been working non-stop everyday. You even took over some of your co-worker's jobs when they were out sick. Maybe you should rest, hmm?" At that, Lucy smiled warmly, but shook her head and let her hand slip off from her mother's.

"I can't do that, mom." she said. "I need to work hard. It's for all of us. You haven't been able to find a good company to take you in, and we can't just eat into our savings. I have to do this so I can support our family."

"I see..." her mother sighed. "Your always so active at your young age. I guess that's supposed to be a good thing. I'm so happy for you, Lucy." She pulled the blonde closer and gave her a warm hug. Lucy reciprocated the action almost instantly. Seconds later, they felt someone who was dripping wet hug them as well. They looked down and saw Sophie wrapped in a thick pink towel as she made her way to the hug. Both the elder women carried her and hugged her, too. A few moments later, Lucy let go of them and grinned.

"Well," she said. "I'm off to work, okay?" Sophie and Amanda nodded at her and smiled as well.

"Come home early, okay dear?" her mom asked. "Let's spend some girl's night later..."

"And bring back some sweets!" Sophie exclaimed. Lucy giggled and gave a thumbs-up to her sister and mother. She then made her way out of the apartment and out the streets.

She went down the road a few blocks, and saw a small department store near the corner of their street. She went inside, and saw her boss. He had his signature pompadour-style brown hair and his pipe on his mouth. Beside him, was his long-time partner, his dark-blue hair still shiny as always as he chuckled about a seemingly funny joke she couldn't hear. As she went near them, her boss looked at her and gave her a wave.

"Morning, Lucy-chan!" he exclaimed. "Always early, I see?"

"Good morning, Wakaba-san." she smiled. She then turned to the other one and smiled as well. "Good morning to you as well, Macao-san."

"Good morning, Lucy." Macao replied. "Now don't go working too hard today, okay?" Lucy grinned sheepishly as Macao chuckled. She then gave a small nod and proceeded to work. She first started to sort out the supplies that were delivered to them earlier today. Then, took all of them to the appropriate places for each item. Later, she started to sweep the floors and mop afterwards. After all that, she took over the shift on being the cashier.

Lucy had always worked hard, eversince she found out that she was adopted by her mother 2 years ago. She never did get how they all had different hair colors than her. On the day before her birthday, Amanda found it in her to tell her that she was found near the riverbank as an infant years ago. Lucy tried to fully accept that fact, and tried to live normally with them. But she realized in herself that she was being a burden to them this whole time, and even though they were still her family, she wants to find a way to pay them back for all the kindness they gave her. No one never really knew who Lucy's parents were, so she could never find them. But, she was happy as she was, living here in Magnolia with her family.

**==== -1- ====**

After a good nine hours of work, Lucy bid goodbye to her boss and the other employees and headed out with a bag of groceries in hand. It was for their dinner and Sophie's sweets. Inside the store, Macao and Wabaka stared at her with admiration.

"Man," Wakaba sighed. "That Lucy sure is a hard worker, ain't she?"

"Yeah..." Macao answered. "You sure your paying her enough?" He smirked when Wakaba glared at him.

"Don't start with me..." he sneered.

Lucy heard the two men's argument as she was walking away. She chuckled lightly, as those two reminded her of little kids. Which was good since they have an active spirit. Looking down at the groceries she was carrying, she couldn't help but smile. She'll do anything to pay her family back for what kindness they did to her. She walked towards their apartment, humming a lullaby that she seemingly remembered. Her mother told her that she was humming that all the time when she was a kid. And seeing as Amanda didn't teach her that, they figured she heard it from her biological mother.

Making her way on the road with a crowd of people, she realized that she was getting a bit lost. It wasn't like her to get lost, maybe it was because she was so focused on other things she forgot to look to where she's going. She saw the crowded people heading towards a lottery. The grand prize for winning the lottery was 290 million jewels in cash.

"A lottery, huh?" Lucy asked herself. "Well, I supposed it wouldn't hurt to try..." She sighed then started to shove herself to the entrance of the lottery. There were so many people there that even a pin couldn't get through. After a while, Lucy had gotten through with little trouble. She dusted herself and checked her belongings. Seeing as nothing was out of order and/or missing, she went inside the lottery.

"One ticket, please." Lucy said to the cashier. He handed her a small ticket through the small hole in the glass window.

"That'll be 20 jewels, miss." the cashier said. Lucy nodded and gave the man his pay and went to one corner of the lottery with fewer people. She looked at the lottery ticket with stars in her eyes.

'Gosh, I hope I win!' Lucy thought. Even though there's a one in a million chance of her winning, she was still hoping that she would at least have a chance of winning. She stuffed the ticket in her pocket and went out of the lottery. She then made her way back to her apartment, since it was almost getting dark.

She ran through a shortcut that would lead her to the back of the apartment. The door was open, and she made her way in. She climbed the stairs to their apartment. When she opened the door, she saw Sophie laying on her stomach as she watched the television, and her mother reading a book as she sat on the sofa. The auburn-haired child glanced at her and grinned.

"Lucy-nee's back!" she exclaimed. At that, her mother tore her gaze from her book and looked at Lucy. She smiled at her and gave a small wave, which the blonde reciprocated.

"Welcome back, dear." Amanda smiled. The blonde made her way in and placed the groceries on the kitchen counter sitting down next to her mother.

"Hey, mom." Lucy said. The girl heard her mom hum in question, so she continued. "Can we watch the announcement for the lottery tonight?" She heard her mom sigh, then heard her book close. She looked at her to see a pair of blue eyes gazing at her.

"Okay then, dear." she said, holding out her hand. "Give me your ticket." At that, Lucy flinched and rubbed her head sheepishly.

"H-how did you know that?" she chuckled nervously. Her mother shook her head slight and waved a finger in front of her.

"A mother knows, dear. A mother knows..." the woman muttered. "Now, the ticket?" Lucy sighed, then pulled the ticket from her pocket and placed it on her mother's hand. The woman smiled and tucked the ticket between the pages of her book, making it her bookmark, then placing the book on a desk before she stood up.

"Alright then," she said. "Let's have dinner, then we can see what results the lottery has in store for us." Lucy gave her mom a determined nod. Determined to find out that she at least had a chance to win. All of them went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

While eating, Lucy didn't realize that she was eating really fast, almost inappropriate for a lady. The blonde only stopped when she heard her mother clap her hands once to get her attention. The girl shrank in embarrassment under the mother's half-glare gaze, but returned to normal as they laughed at their silliness. After finishing their dinner, Lucy washed the dishes as Amanda prepared Sophie to go to bed.

"But mommy~!" the little girl whined. "I wanna see if Lucy-nee wins or not! Please?" She made her signature puppy-dog eyes that their mother couldn't resist. She smiled at her and patted her head.

"Alright." she said. "But after that, it's straight to bed, okay?" The little girl nodded and gave her mother a tight hug.

"Thank you, mommy!" she said. "I love you!" She then ran off to the living room and jumped on the sofa, excited to see the results of the lottery.

"I love you too, deary..." their mom said. She followed suite, Lucy closely behind as she finished up her chores. They all sat down on the sofa, Amanda carrying Sophie on her lap while Lucy sat on the edge, excited and nervous at the results. She knew if they winned this, everything would chage for them. They could pay the debts that they owed for quite some time now, and they could move into a new home. It was really a nerve-wrecking moment.

_"Good evening folks."_ the old reporter said. _Tonight on Channel 5, Princess Erza of Paradisus has gone off to Fairy Tail Royal Academy. We will be having an exclusive on the story;"_

"Wowie," Lucy muttered. "Sure are a lot of ladies and princesses going to that academy."

"Yes of course, Lucy." their mother said. "And not just ladies, but also princes and lords go there to study on how they would rule with both kindness and conviction."

"I see..." Lucy muttered again. She then focused her attention back to the television. The reporter had finished with the news, and it was time for the lottery announcer.

_"Good evening, everyone!"_ the cheery announcer exclaimed. _"It's time for what you've been all waiting for! Who will be the lucky 290 million jewel winner?"_ Lucy gulped, she was getting the feeling of anxiety and nervousness. She had to calm herself down, but who wouldn't be nervous at life changing-moments such as this? She breathed deeply, regaining her normal heartbeat then proceeded to watch.

_"As you know, there's a one in a million chance for anyone to get this right!" _he announced. _"So, let's get to the good part, shall we?"_ The announcer got off from camera-view and in his place, were six digital boxes where the numbers will be placed.

Amanda took the bookmarked lotto ticket and surveyed the numbers. They were: 7, 20, 65, 2, 0 and 18. She clasped her hands between the ticket and started to chant.

"Oh, Mavis powerful of all, please give us light in this peril in the night..." she chanted over and over. Lucy sweatdropped at the sight of her mother, but kept focused as the first digital box started to spin. It revealed to be the number 7. Lucy almost jumped with joy.

'Just five more!' she thought. She leaned in some more, thinking that the more she focused, the more likely she'd win. The next box spun, and it revealed to be the number 20.

"Woo-hoo~!" Sophie cheered. "Four more to go!" The next box spun, revealing the number 65. Amanda nearly fainted when she saw this. They had three numbers right, and it was seriously getting closer. Lucy was sweating buckets, anxious to see the results of the last three numbers. The next box spun, and it revealed to be the number 2. No one dared to move at that point. All of them were so consumed into focusing, that they didn't even have time to breathe if they hadn't reminded themselves.

The next box was spinning, and Lucy's head was too. Just thinking about how much money they'd receive made her feel dizzy. Her train of thought was derailed when she saw the next number. It was the number 0.

'Just one more...' she thought. She glanced over to her mother, who was holding her hand without her realizing it, and gave it an assuring squeeze. She looked over to Sophie, who was grinning at her the whole time. She then gazed at the screen. This was for her family, to give them the life they deserve.

'Please...'

The last box spun.

'For my family...'

It started to speed up.

'For our future...'

It started to slow down.

'Help us!' she pleaded. At that moment, the last box halted to a stop. Lucy had her eyes closed all the while, so she couldn't see what number it was.

"Lucy...-nee..." she heard Sophie mutter. Then, she felt her mother's grip on her hand tightening a bit.

"L-Lucy, dear..." she said. "T-take a l-look." Lucy didn't respond quickly. But after a short while, she opened one of her eyes. The other one shot wide open when she saw the number.

... This left their family in utter shock.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**Hello again, my peeps~! XD I don't really know why I keep doing different stories, and not even bothering to finish with the others! :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and can you guess what the last number is? Haha XD**

**See you all in two weeks~!**

**Ja Ne~**


	2. Winner!

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

**ROYAL ACADEMY**

_Summary: Lucy would never have dreamed of being a noble, given that she was just an average, teenage girl. But after winning the lottery things get a little too big for her to handle. Will she be able to get use to the life of a royal, or will she seek help from someone she wouldn't expect?_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**;- Winner! -;**

**==== -4- ====**

The apartment was silent, almost too silent. The light radiating from the television screen lit the faces of the three girls staring at it with astonishment. They couldn't believe it, they just couldn't. The last number that appeared was the mark of their new life.

_"There it is, folks!"_ the announcer exclaimed as he popped back up on the screen. _"The numbers of the lucky lottery winner are: 7, 20, 65, 2, 0 and 18! Congratulations, lucky winner, um..."_ The announcer scratched his head, then someone from the staff handed him a piece of yellow paper. When the announcer looked at it, he grinned then turned back to the camera.

_"Congratulations, Lucy Adams! You're our lucky winner! 290 million jewels, girl. That's amazing!"_ he shouted. _"Well, enjoy the rest of your evening everyone! This concludes our program..."_ After the announcer said that, the program ended and it produced the usual commercials and advertisements.

Back to the family of the winner, Lucy kept her wide-eyed stare and her gaping mouth towards the screen. She just couldn't believe it. It was her first time entering the lottery, and she won? It was unbelievable. She tried to voice out her...success? Achievement? Lucky draw? Whatever it was, she just wanted to scream out loud and let her giddiness, happiness and excitement about this out in the open.

"Oh my gosh~!" Apparently, Sophie already did that for her when she squealed and hugged her tightly. "Lucy-nee won! Lucy-nee won, Mom!" Beside her, her mom held her hand tightly while hugging her as well.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed. "This must be what pure bliss means! Lucy dear, aren't you happy? Lucy?" She looked at her daughter, who was still in pure shock and surprise that she won on her very first try. Then, she blinked a couple of times and grinned.

"I guess they don't call me 'Lucky Lucy' for nothing, huh?" she joked. At that, her mother chuckled and her sister giggled. Truthfully, she was just trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She just couldn't believe the stroke of luck she received. She planned on thanking the gods for this tomorrow. But right now, her mom had different ideas.

"Lucy, we should celebrate tonight!" she exclaimed. Sophie immediately agrees, suddenly feeling the energy coming back to her. She jumps up and down on the couch, shaking the laughing blonde in it and making her celebrate with them.

"All right, all right..." Lucy chuckled. "I'm really glad that we won, mom." She smiled, making her mother do the same.

"Oh, Lucy..." she sighed. The two stared at each other for a while; before Sophie's melodious voice broke through their inner peace.

"Let's celebrate~! Let's celebrate~!" she squealed, still jumping up and down from the sofa. They all left the living room to get the ice cream Amanda reserved for special occasions. Of course, this one just _calls_ for it. Afterwards, Lucy rummaged through their old CDs and found their family videos. They all watched and laughed at the weirdness that Lucy was doing during her potty training and her first time with a boy. Her childhood friend, Eric, would be in love with her all over again if he finds out about this.

Eventually, Amanda and Sophie fell asleep on the sofa, leaving Lucy to clean up the ice-cream bowls, turn off the television, and put a blanket over them before heading back to her own room. She lied on her back and spread her limbs carelessly.

'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow...?' she asked herself. 'I hope it'll be a normal day like earlier today. I don't wanna be seen in camera or on T.V. that much...' With that thought in mind, she fell asleep, a bright smile reminding anyone watching from above of her lucky success.

**==== -3- ====**

The next morning, Lucy was awoken by the smell of freshly made bread. This perked up her senses and she hurriedly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and rushed to the kitchen. There, Amanda was seen bent near the oven as she took out the last batch of her bread. The blonde saw at least three trays lying on the table, and Sophie just got out of the bathroom, running towards their mother and tugging at her pink apron.

"Mommy, Mommy!" she exclaimed. The older woman looked at her and smiled kindly.

"What is it, Sophie?" she asked, straightening herself before putting the fourth tray on the table. Then, she sat down on a chair and carried the little girl onto her lap.

"I brushed my teeth!" The younger one said, pausing to get her mother to look at the sparkling pearly whites. "I did it, so can I have some snacks?" At this, the mother chuckled lightly before hugging the little girl.

"Sure, dear," she said. "But only if you finish taking a bath." She saw the girl's scrunch up in disappointment, lips forming a pout before smiling again and kissing her mom.

"Okay, mommy," she said before jumping off from her mother's lap and running towards the bathroom again, this time throwing her pyjamas that she wore last night. Lucy, who just stayed and watched the scene for a while, laughed lightly before picking up her little sister's clothes. She then turned back to her mother, this time her eyes holding a bit of curiosity in them.

Amanda seemed to notice as she tilted her head as the blonde got closer to her. She looked at her innocently, and her daughter couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"All right, mom." She said. "What's this about? You _rarely_ bake. And I thought the celebration we had last night was enough?" she asked. The all-knowing look in her mother's face returned, and it started to freak Lucy out a bit. Every time she has that face, she was up to something.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if _we_ were the only ones who celebrated you're luck, now would it?" she asked. "That's why I plan to invite everyone from this building and have a party here!" She exclaimed, her hand fanning the air as if telling someone to come closer as her other hand was placed near her lower lip.

"This is just for the apartment, though." She smiled. "The landlady has been so kind to us, and it wouldn't be bad to repay them for her kindness, right? And the neighbours here are just as nice as her. So why not give a party?" she asked innocently.

"W-well..." Lucy pondered about the whole situation in her head. If it was just for the apartment, then it wouldn't be a bad idea. But then again, Sophie can't skip school, and she can't take a day-off, despite her sudden increase in finance. She looked at her mother again; her eyes full of hope and overwhelming passion that the blonde was sure that she would explode if she didn't agree with her. So, sighing, mostly in defeat, she nodded her head. Her mother squealed and hugged her tight for a few moments.

"Thank you so much, Lucy dear." Her mother muttered near her ear before pulling away. She smiled at her daughter, who smiled back. She knew Lucy could be a bit stubborn at times, but her heart was always in the right place, no matter what the situation is.

"Well, I won't be here for the party, though." Lucy said. "I'll have to go to work, and Sophie needs to go to school." And speaking of which, the auburn-haired girl suddenly rushed out of the bathroom, towel-clad and was giggling the whole way up to her room.

"I'm not going to school today!" she shouted behind her door. At this, Lucy and Amanda sighed while sweat dropping. Sophie can be just as stubborn as Lucy at times and there was no changing that girl's mind once she made up. Then, her mother gave Lucy the all-knowing look once more, and this caused the blonde to sigh again.

"Okay, fine." Lucy finally said. "I won't be going to work today..." Her mother's eyes beamed up and she almost tackled Lucy into another hug if the blonde didn't continue talking. "But...!" Her mother blinked a few times, before smiling again.

"But what?" she asked.

"I want to invite Wakaba-san and Macao-san to this party." The blonde answered. "Since they were the only ones kind enough to offer me a job here, I figured it would be the least I could do." Her mother seemed to be thinking about it, tapping her chin and pursing her lips. But in reality, she was all but ready to accept. She just had this playful side in her that she sometimes couldn't control. A few seconds later, she nodded to herself and looked at Lucy, who was in turn looking at her weirdly.

"Okay then," Amanda answered. "Just hurry back, okay? I still need help with preparing everything. The bread isn't even enough to cover our neighbours." She laughed at this. The blonde laughed along with her, and a few moments later, they both sighed and wiped their eyes.

"Okay, mom," Lucy said. "I'll be back soon. Love you~" she gave her mom a quick kiss on her cheek before running to the door. Her mother touched the spot where Lucy kissed her and smiled. She was right; Lucy was always kind-hearted in nature, so it would be bad to stop her from doing what she wants.

Lucy went to the door, sat down on the small elevated step just a foot in front of it and put on her shoes. She tapped them on the ground to tuck them in properly. She was wearing normal attire; blue blouse with a frill decoration at the top of where her heart was located, a light blue mini-skirt that reached a little above her knees, and the doll shoes that she had just put on. Smiling, she opened the door to exit their apartment, until...

_FLASH!_

**==== -2- ====**

The sudden flashes of light hit her eyes too quickly before she could react, and it made her temporarily dazed. She quickly lowered her head and averted her eyes from whatever the source of the light was. The quick flashes kept on coming, and Lucy was still in too much of a daze to even look at it. Seconds later, she was starting to hear a lot of people, either converging near her or in front of her.

"Ms. Lucy, what are your thoughts about winning last night's Lottery?" someone from the crowd asked. They turned out to be the paparazzi, the one thing that Lucy couldn't handle. It was insufferable; they way they ask her questions and if she doesn't answer they'll ask more.

"Ms. Lucy, what do you plan on doing with your 290 million jewels?" another one, presumably a woman, asked. They kept on the questions, and the more they asked, the more crowded they get. Lucy finally got her vision to clear up and she saw that there were a lot of them; cameras and records just waiting to tape her statements and air it on T.V. The very thought made Lucy a bit angry, and she backed away from the buzzing crowd and before the latter could move, she shut the door in front of them. They ignored this and continued to swarm in front of their apartment, some knocking more violently than others.

Lucy was behind the door leaned up against it, trying to hold the questioning barrage at bay. Quickly, her mother noticed her sudden behaviour and decided to help. She wasn't about to let a bunch of strangers question her little girl. She went to her and latched the lock in its hole before tugging the terrified blonde into the kitchen.

"Lucy, who are those people outside?" her mother asked in concern. She wasn't about to let them in either if Lucy claims them to be friends. Their rude attitude should be taught a lesson.

Looking up at her mother with slightly wide eyes, a bit watery from the flashes, she blinked a few times before answering.

"T-they were the press..." she said before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "They were asking me questions about the lottery and-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw her mom move away from her and back to the door. Slight fear engulfed Lucy's senses, like her mother was walking into a tiger's pit. On the other hand, her mother was irritated at the very least. They disturb their lovely morning because they want to ask how their daughter was feeling about winnin the lottery... Outrageous! She was at a wit's end with them already, and she hasn't seen them yet.

She took the latch of the lock and opened the door, only to be greeted by light flashes and microphones pressing near her face. The press were asking questions like, "Was it a lucky draw? How do you feel?" or "Are you Amanda Adams? What are your thoughts about your daughter winning the lottery?" It's all the same. She had had enough of them, and she was going to give them a piece of her mind.

Tapping one of the microphones in front of her, the press quieted down a bit to hear her thoughts. Little did they know that they needed to cover their ears instead! With a deep breath, she finally let out what's getting her so upset.

"Maybe you should give Lucy and us some space, you think?" she asked them all. "I mean, the girl had just woken up, and here you are buzzing around like a swarm of flies heading off to find fresh meat! Look at you, you're even trying to break down our door; and yes, I'm talking to you, 'guy with the glasses'!" The said guy was just a few feet away from her, and he gulped down at being found out so easily. She glared at them all, blue eyes piercing the very core of their souls and making them all shiver in fear, and the cameraman was getting all of this on tape.

"You want to know how I feel about her winning that Lottery?" she asked them again. "I'd tell you what I feel. I'll be happier if she hadn't won that Lottery in the first place! Because then, we wouldn't have to deal with people like you!"

"B-but miss..." a small woman with brown hair raised a pencil that she was holding. She squeaked when Amanda glared at her. She was wearing the usual reporters' hat with a blue lining, a dark-brown coat that reaches down the back of her knees in sharp ends, sleeves that were folded once but still covering everything except her hands. She had common sneakers at this.

"What is it...?" Amanda asked the girl, still trying to be as calm as possible. She could just shut the door on them again, but then that wouldn't do anything. They'll just keep coming back.

"W-we were told to interview the winner, ma'am..." the girl squeaked. "I apologize on their behalf that we disturbed you, but everyone seemed to want to get her on the front cover of their newspapers..."

"We'll be more than happy to answer your questions, as soon as you give us enough room and schedule a conference instead of packing yourselves out in that narrow hall..." She gave a solid, unwavering glare at all of them before shutting the door once again. Sighing, she latched to lock again, slightly doubtful that those reporters would heed her suggestion. Surprisingly enough, the paparazzi buzzing lessened a bit, but the flashes, noise and the rustling of footsteps could still be heard.

Smiling to herself, she went back to the kitchen and saw Lucy reading Sophie a childhood story, "The Princess and the Dragon". This was Sophie's favourite book, and so was Lucy's. The two were sitting on a chair, Sophie sitting on the blonde's lap, as Amanda went over to them. When the two sisters saw their mother going to them, Lucy closed the book and Sophie ran over to her mother and gave her a hug on her waist.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked in concern. She smiled, however, when her mother smiled at her and hugged her younger daughter. She nodded, and the blonde felt relief with that. Although, she could still hear the camera flashes of some reporters outside, she didn't doubt her mother's words that everything was fine now.

Seeing as it still isn't safe to go out yet, Lucy stretched her legs before standing up, putting the book on the table as she did so.

"I'm gonna watch some T.V..." she said as she waved to her mother. She saw in her peripheral that she nodded, so she continued to the living room. She slumped down on the sofa, letting her upper body melt in the furniture as she let her legs spread closed on the floor. She reached for the remote and with a click, she turned on the television. To her shock of course, this wasn't what she was expecting. Immediately, she sat back up, her brown eyes wide like plates and staring at the visual box.

"Mom!" she called, and hurriedly she heard footsteps rushing to her. Her mother appeared a few seconds later with Sophie in her arms. The younger auburn-haired girl was holding onto her mother's neck as she looked worriedly at her elder sister.

Amanda set the little girl down on the sofa and she looked at her elder with worried eyes.

"Lucy, dear, what is it?" she asked. There was silence that followed for a few moments, her questions left hanging in the air, unanswered. But just before she could ask again, Lucy slowly raised her arm and pointed to the television. Her mother slowly eyed the contraption before her eyes widened themselves.

Outside of their apartment, there were still tons of reporters, but this time from outside. They were just outside of their apartment building, even though Amanda asked them to stay away for a while.

"_We're here at the apartment where the lucky winner of the Lottery, Lucy Adams, is staying at." _One of the reporters said. _"Currently, we weren't able to get the winner's response. So we'll just have to wait for her to come outside."_ Lucy dug her nails deep into the leathery substance of the sofa. She knew that news would eventually reach the press about her lucky draw, but she wasn't expecting them to be this persistent!

Just then, their telephone began to ring. Seeing it to be a distraction, Lucy quickly jumped off the sofa and ran to the phone. She picked it up and placed it near her ear. Just as she was about to speak, someone else cut her off.

"_Oh my gosh, Lucy!"_ the person exclaimed. _"You won the Lottery?! How come you haven't told me yet?"_ Her voice rang in the blonde's ear. She was expecting a distraction, not another problem. The caller was one of her classmates back in Junior High School, Chrissy, if she remembered her name correctly. She had no idea how she got their house number and why she was calling her at this time.

"_Anyway, I just wanted to say congratulations!"_ Chrissy said. _"If you're going to have a celebration, I'm sorry if I can't come. I'm in Croccus at the moment, so sorry!" _she added. Before Lucy could speak again, the line disconnected. This caused Lucy to sweatdrop.

'But we don't even know each other very well...' she thought to herself. She sighed, put the phone back, and started to walk back to the living room when all of a sudden, the phone rang again. Growling a little, she turned heel and marched right up to the phone. She picked it up and didn't wait for the speaker to talk first.

"Hello?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"_H-hello...?" _ A man's voice asked through the phone. Instantly, her face perked up at the sound of her childhood friend.

"E-Eric?!" she called, excitement obvious in her tone. "H-Hi...! I haven't heard from you in a while! How are you doing?"

"_I'm fine." _ He answered. _"I'm really sorry that I couldn't keep in contact with you for a while. My dad's been tutoring me and he says that he plans to take me and him overseas. Still, I want to congratulate you on winning the Lottery! That's some luck you got there, Lucky Lucy..." _Lucy sensed the playful tone in his voice and giggled in response.

"Thanks." She said. "I'm really glad that you're okay, and I'm sorta sad that you're going overseas. Still, it's for family, right?"

"_Yeah..."_ he said, then he sighed heavily. _"Listen, I gotta go. I just sneaked a call while my dad's at the store. Anyway, be safe and always be smiling..."_

"Sure..." she answered. "Well, I guess you have to go now, huh?"

"_Yeah," _he said. _"Well, bye and... take care." _

"Bye, Eric..." Lucy said before hanging up. She sighed inwardly afterwards. It was nice to hear from Eric again after all those years. He was the only person she grew up with, since the other kids were older than them. He understood her, he helped her, and most of all, and he loved her like a real sibling. She couldn't ask for a better friend than him, so it was natural that she would get sad after learning that he might go overseas.

"Lucy, dear..." Someone called her from afar. She quickly turned and walked to find the source of the voice. She eventually reached the kitchen to find her mother getting freshly baked bread out of the oven while Sophie munched on one piece.

"Could you help me get these trays out of the table?" she pursed her lips to point towards the stacks of trays on the table. "I didn't realize that they were piling up over there." She chuckled to herself lightly. Lucy chuckled along with her and went over to get the trays out of the way.

"We still need to finish the other dishes before the party starts, right?" the blonde asked her mom. She nodded, and the girl responded with a smile. She cracked her knuckles and went to the wall at the far end of the kitchen, where there was a hook that hanged aprons for them all. She grabbed her own apron, a yellow polka-dotted pink apron with frills on the end that reached down to her knees.

She turned to her mother and smiled widely.

"Let's get started!"

**==== -1- ====**

The preparation for the meals took a couple of hours, but when Amanda and Lucy worked together, their job got cut down by half. Eventually, after two hours of work, they finished all of their tasks and started going door to door in their building to invite their neighbours to the party. Even Sophie went door to door with her amazing cuteness that no one could resist. They invited everyone including the landlady, who agreed graciously. The party started soon afterward, and they were having the time of their lives. Amanda eventually let the reporters in to ask a few opinions for Lucy. Some say she was an active and youthful girl, and some said that she had a nice asset. All in all, no one said anything negative about Lucy and her family. The party seemed to have lasted an eternity, and before anyone knew it, it was already 9 in the evening. Everyone, even the reporters, said their goodbyes to get the family their privacy. Tired and happy, the Adams family cleaned up before going to sleep, each having a smile on their face.

The next morning, Lucy's peaceful slumber was disturbed by the sound of horns. She jolted from her bed with a loud yelp and frantically looked at her clock. It was only 8am, and already there was street noise? There had to be an explanation for that. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and went out of her bed to see what was going on outside.

Meanwhile, inside a fabulous looking limozine, a woman with long, pinkish-white hair sat elegantly on the seat. When the expensive car stopped, the door opened for her and she stepped out. She was wearing an elegant pink-layered gown with gloves to match, and a pink hat that had beautiful feather decorations on it.

Her blue eyes shined when she spotted the building that she was looking for. She made her way to the short flight of stairs, and searched each occupant's doorbell. After a few minutes of looking, she found the doorbell labelled, "Adams". She smiled to herself, and pressed the doorbell lightly. Now, she patiently waited for anyone to come and answer the door for her.

A few moments of waiting, the door opened to reveal a blond woman with a mess of hair, probably just woken up, and brown eyes. She was wearing a green set of pyjamas, complete from her buttoned-up night time shirt down to her green bunny slippers.

"Y-yes?" the blonde asked. "May I help you?" she asked again before yawning. She rubbed her eyes again and looked at the lady more carefully. Her rather expensive taste in clothes must mean she was looking for someone equally high-status.

"Sorry to disturb you," the woman bowed. She looked up again and smiled at the girl. "I'm looking for the Lottery winner. Perhaps you've heard of her? Her name is Lucy Adams." At this, Lucy's eyes blinked a few times.

'Did she just say she was looking for me?' she asked herself. She was now feeling a little embarrassed as to what she looked like to be able to present herself to this lovely woman. Her train of thought was derailed when she heard the woman's voice again.

"Hello...?" she asked. "I-if she's not here then I'll-"

"No no," Lucy said, cutting her off. "I-I'm Lucy Adams," she said with a slight bow. "Nice to meet you..." The white-haired beauty smiled at her again and bowed slightly before speaking.

"Nice to meet you, too." She said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mirajane Strauss, secretary and the first daughter of our queen, Miranda Strauss." She giggled a bit when she saw Lucy's shocked expression. "I'm actually here to talk to you, Lucy-san."

"Me?" she repeated, pointing to herself. She got a bit nervous when she saw her nod.

"Yes," she answered. "I have a proposition for you that you might want to hear..." The woman gave off a trust-worthy aura, and Lucy couldn't help but nod and let her in. Now, as they made their way to their apartment, she wondered what the queen's secretary would want with her.

She guessed she'll just find out when they get there...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**Hello, hello~! XD I finally updated! I'm sorry to have not updated this for a while! I wasn't really sure that anyone liked this story enough, so I just waited. Eventually I forgot 'til I got a PM saying I should update, so here I am! XD Hope you liked this chapter and it was worth the wait! Well, 'til the next update~!**

**Ja Ne~**


	3. Royalty!

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

**ROYAL ACADEMY**

_Summary: Lucy would never have dreamed of being a noble, given that she was just an average, teenage girl. But after winning the lottery things get a little too big for her to handle. Will she be able to get use to the life of a royal, or will she seek help from someone she wouldn't expect?_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**;- Royalty -;**

**==== -6- ====**

"Fetch me...?" Lucy asked as she served her guest and mother tea. Her mother had woken up from the street noise earlier and she was fairly surprised that the queen's secretary came to visit them. After fixing themselves up, the blonde and her mother sat down with the lovely Mira in the living room. Mira took the cup of tea presented to her and took a sip, her pinkie finger up like the proper manners for drinking should be.

"Yes..." the elegant lady said as she laid the cup back on the saucer, landing her blue eyes on the blonde that sat across her. "You see, we at the palace have heard of your gracious luck and wanted to congratulate you. Unfortunately, the queen can't come herself because it'll cause some commotion, so it was best that it is I that took her place."

"I see..." Lucy muttered. "But what's this about fetching me? Did I do something wrong..." Lucy pondered about this for a moment, before her brown orbs widened. "Oh! If it's about how I won the lottery, I promise I didn't cheat or anything! Honest!" she exclaimed. But instead of receiving on how to behave properly from Mira, she covered part of her face slightly with her gloved hand and giggled.

"Of course, we know you didn't do anything wrong..." Mirajane responded. "I assure you that my intention for coming here is good, and I will not cause any trouble."

"Well, we're listening..." Amanda chimed in. "I'm really delighted to have such nice company come by here. It's really a pleasure that you know of us, Ms. Mira."

"Please, just Mira." She smiled. "I'm really not used to the formalities. Consider me as your friend, since I've already considered you as mine." At that, Amanda smiled genuinely and nodded. Mira was having a pleasant time with the Adams family, and they spent most of the hour just talking idly.

"So," Amanda finally stated as she set her empty teacup down. "I want to know what brings you to this fair city. It's not often that royalty comes to Magnolia. Usually, we're left alone."

"That's right." Mira answered. "Well, about my being here, it's because of the queen's request. I was asked to escort Lucy Adams to..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Lucy chimed in, sitting down on the sofa. "But if it's about me, I want to take part in the conversation."

"Of course," Mira said. "Once we heard of your win in the Lottery, Queen Miranda requested me to come here and escort Lucy-san. She is to attend the Academy of Royalty, or the Fairy Royal Academy." Mira watched in curiosity as the blonde's eyes widen in fair surprise.

"M-me...?" Lucy stuttered. "A-at the Academy...? The Academy where princes, princesses and lords and ladies go to...?" Mira nodded slight, forming a smile when Lucy smiled softly.

"T-that's amazing..." she said to herself. "I'm really flattered that the queen would want me to go there," she lowered her head, and formed a rather sad smile. "But I'm not Royalty. There's possibly no way that I could get accepted there."

"On the contrary," Mira interjected. "The reason why the queen wants you to go to the Academy is for you to become the very first Lady of Magnolia." At this, Amanda placed a hand on her chest and fanned herself with another. She was near to the point of fainting. And judging from Lucy's face, she was too.

"M-m-me...?" she asked again, and Mira nodded.

"Yes," the secretary answered. "We know that you have befriended a vast amount of people in Magnolia, and I'm sure they will have no qualms when we crown you 'Lady Lucy of Magnolia'." She gave a playful wink at Lucy, and it caused the blonde to blush at the mention of the title.

She lowered her head again, this time contemplating her decision. She doesn't really know what to answer. She likes the idea of becoming the nobility of Magnolia, but at the same time, the responsibilities might be too much to handle. She isn't experienced in getting too much attention, but just thinking about ruling over the kind folk of Magnolia was pretty exciting. She could keep the peace in order, and just leave it the same, but she can also make some changes that everyone would agree to. It was just too tempting.

But would she really want that? Would she give up a normal life to pursue a luxurious dream of living the high-life? Will she even want to go chase that life, when she's already so comfortable living like this? Working hard, earning money, living with her family... Would she really want to give that up?

**==== -5- ====**

Mira and Amanda watched Lucy in worry when she fell silent. Part of her motherly instincts wanted to comfort Lucy, but Amanda knew that Lucy was thinking things through. Moments later, she heaved a sigh of relief when Lucy looked up to them and smiled.

"Well...?" she asked. "What's your decision, Lucy dear?" The blonde looked at both Mira and Amanda, watching their expectant expressions.

"I've thought about it, and," She took a deep breath. "I have to decline the offer..." She saw the slight disappointment in Mira's blue orbs, so she quickly explained herself. "It's just... I'm not really sure I'm cut out for such a big responsibility. And I don't want everyone to think that I'm looking down on them because of that. And besides, the city of Magnolia had been doing fine without a lady above them." As she explained, the white-haired secretary started to smile, until her smile turned to a grin.

"I see..." Mira said. This was the first time Mira had heard such a speech from someone. Actually, it's the second time she's heard of this speech, or one similar to this. She had said the same thing to her mother when she was about to be crowned the heir of the kingdom. She was too kind-hearted to even think about being above someone else. She settled for just being the secretary for her. She was happy that someone shares the same opinion as her.

"Still," Mira continued. "If you ever change your mind..." She reached her gloved hand inside her hat, and pulled out a purple card. She gave it to Lucy, who examined it upon receiving. The card had the emblem of the Royal Academy, and it has a number written on it.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, pinning the card between her index and middle finger.

"That is the number for the Hotel that I'm staying at tonight." Mira answered. "I'll be staying there for today before going back to the castle. If you ever change your mind, give me a call." With that, the white-haired girl stood up and bowed slight before making her way to the door. She opened the door and took one final glance to Lucy and Amanda, smiled, then left.

After Mira left, Lucy heaved a sigh of relief. It was a lot of pressure that she thought that Mira might get upset that she didn't accept the offer, but she was glad that she was fine with it. Still, as she held the card between her fingers she couldn't help but wonder if she was really upset or not. Deciding that it was a silly topic to dwell on, she shook her head and smiled to herself. She stood up and bowed to her mother before going to her room.

When she reached her room, she put the card on top of her desk. She put it between one of her books and the drawer. The blonde took in her look this morning after freshening up when she looked at the mirror. She was wearing denim pants, a white blouse with a flower design just above her left breast, and her usual one-sided ponytail. She looked much nicer than she did earlier, and she wished that she looked like this when she greeted Mira at the door.

She stretched her arms above her head and glanced at her alarm clock.

'8:30am' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I should get to work soon...' She slid her fingers across the smooth wood of her pink drawer, and when she looked back to her bed, it was a complete disaster. Her eye twitched when she saw the rumpled comforters and her pillows scattered everywhere, some even on the foot of the bed. The early morning shock must've had something to do with this, since she practically jumped from her bed when she heard those horns. Sighing, she swayed forwards and leaned down to grab the pillow on the floor before beginning to work on the rest. It took a good 10 minutes, but she finally finished fixing her bed. With a satisfied smile, she left her room and headed towards the front door.

"Mom, I'm going to work!" she called just a few steps away from the door. She heard some clanking from the kitchen and figured that her mother was just busy cooking breakfast for her and Sophie. She was about to open the door when her auburn-haired mother came dashing towards her with some sort of paper bag in her hand.

"Before you go, Lucy-dear," she said. "Take this. This is for Macao-san and Wakaba-san, since we didn't invite them yesterday." She handed the brown paper bag to Lucy. When the blonde took it, it was still warm. She shook it a bit, curious as to what was inside. She took a sniff in the bag, and it smelled of sweet pastries. Lucy smiled and nodded to her mother, before kissing her on the cheek and rushing out the door.

**==== -4- ====**

The walk to work was surprisingly calm and quiet. When Lucy expected lots of press and tons of flashing lights, that's when they don't show up. She passed by a small tailoring store, one that she usually passes everyday going to and from work. She usually ignores it since she wasn't into fancy dressing and all, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks and look at through the solid glass window in amazement.

A vintage red dress that was completely different from the others. This one had a detachable sleeve on the right side, the end circling around the wrist of the wearer perfectly, while the left arm's cover were straps of the same colour, complementing the dress. The dress itself was different from the rest, the top composed of a sleeveless blouse and forming a V-line on the back, the only holds for the dress are two straps that would be tied on the neck of the wearer. The bottom was a skirt with a ribbon for a belt. There were also doll shoes that matched the outfit that could be strapped to the wearer just below her knees. The dress looked beautiful for Lucy, and she wondered if it was for sale.

"So pretty..." she muttered to herself. She went nearer to the window frame, unaware of the watchful eyes examining her. She stared at the dress for a few moments, currently lost in her own fantasy in having to wear it. Then, she remembered that she had to go to work. Gasping, she scurried down the road without glancing back.

When she reached the department store, she saw the signature pompadour of her boss bouncing about as a shelf blocked its owner from view. She could hear him and Macao arguing inside about, as what she would guess, childish things.

"I told you, my smoking isn't driving customers away!" Wakaba exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, well why is the business going downhill then?" Macao retorted.

"Maybe it's because of that rotten old face of yours?" the store-owner bit back, earning a not-so pleased look from his partner. They were about to start another word-war when Lucy stepped in and clapped her hands to catch their attention.

"I think that's enough," she chimed in. "You're both scaring the costumers away!" At that, the two older men started to laugh out loud and slinging their arms on each others' shoulders like nothing happened.

"I guess you're right, Lucy-chan!" Macao exclaimed.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, we'd be at each others' throats for hours!" Wakaba added. Lucy just nodded and smiled at them, also happy that they have stopped fighting. They were all smiling at each other until Macao noticed the paper bag Lucy was holding.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked. The girl blinked a few times before raising the object in her hand.

"Oh this...?" she asked. "This is for you guys. Mom made a few pastries for you since you didn't get to come to the party last night." She handed Wakaba the bag and he grinned in response.

"Smells delicious...!" he said. "Tell your mom thanks! And oh, Lucy, congratulations on winning..." he added. The blonde blinked a couple of times more before smiling back. She started to walk to the back room to change to her uniform. Not exactly change since it was just a blue apron with a picture of a pipe with pink smoke coming off of it. When she finished, she started to man the register. She would've been totally okay with that if not for every person that came in congratulated her for winning the lottery. Still, as she gets bombarded by those compliments, she actually felt happy. Really happy, and she was feeling a strong sense of pride somewhere. She didn't know what it was, but it's as if her mind and body are telling her that the people are right. She is lucky, she is supposed to accept that and accept other chances given to her. But she ignored that calling and tried to do all her work properly.

But unfortunately, during the course of the day, that feeling kept bothering Lucy, and it's given her nothing but trouble. Her usual spot-perfect organization was mixed up, making chip products go inside the coolers and the drinks on the high shelves. The cash register that was usually the easiest kept eating her uniform, and sadly, it got ripped during one unlucky event. But the day wasn't so bad. There had been some luck in Lucy's day.

Just like now, while she was cleaning the storage room, trying not to dust the place too hard or the shelves might collapse, she stumbled upon a silver-like necklace. It was an odd shape: a small heart in the centre of two purple swirls that reached out a little.

"What's this...?" she asked herself. She scratched her chin as she raised the necklace to find better lighting. Just then, Macao entered to check on Lucy if she was okay.

"Lucy-chan, you've been there awfully long, what's-?" Lucy quickly turned to him with the necklace in front of her. She saw the man's eyes widened, and she was afraid that he was upset at her. But what she didn't expect was the giant grin on his face before pointing at the necklace.

"That necklace...!" he exclaimed. "I've been looking for that everywhere! Where'd you find it?"

"I-I found it here at the storage room while I was cleaning," Lucy said. "Is this yours?"

"It's my wife's." Macao answered, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I've lost it a couple of days ago, and she was very upset with me. I'm glad you found it, Lucy-chan!"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Well, here it is. I hope you're wife won't be mad at you anymore." She gave Macao a warm smile that made the man smile back. He nodded when he was handed the necklace.

"I hope so, too." He grinned. "Well, the reason I came here was because Wakaba told me to. He wanted me to tell you that you get the rest of the day off."

"Really, but why?" Lucy asked him. She was afraid that she was given the day off because they're afraid that if they do something wrong she might get them to lose their jobs with the help of her money. They might think that money has already changed her to a monster like some of the other lords and ladies corrupted by money. She wasn't like Sting Eucliffe of Ferius. She wasn't a disrespectful lord; she wasn't even of royal birth. She had heard that Sting would be going to the Academy, but from the way she looks at it, he won't even get a chance. But now she was more concerned at what her friends think of her. Macao just shrugged at her, and then smiled again, seemingly not noticing her worry.

"You've been working too hard," he said. "Everyone can see that. So you just enjoy your day, okay?" He walked towards her and patted her on the shoulder. "You're still the same Lucy we met years ago, so don't worry. You're not changing because of a little money, and we won't either." At this, Lucy's eyes widened a little. But before she could ask how he found out, Macao pushed a little to motivate her feet to move from her spot.

"Get going!" Macao exclaimed. "Go on, get!" he shooed her childishly, which caused her to pout before chuckling at their silly banter. As she made her way out, she saw Wakaba wave at her while holding one of her mother's pastries. She waved back to him and smiled before exiting the store. She was glad that some people don't treat her more special just because she's got a little money. Well, not really a little, but there's a point to that. She wants to be normal, no matter how much change her life's going through. She wants her friends and her family, and even the people she meets in the future, to see her as a person, not nobility that they can objectify.

She was so lost in her thought, so distracted by these things that she actually screamed when a hand laid on her shoulder unexpectedly. She whipped her body around, removing the suspect's hand from her shoulder to look at him or her more carefully.

Before her, a slightly tall man with blonde, spiky hair wearing a blue tux-like attire stood, adjusting his tie and then looking at her. She was curious as to whom he was, but she was more afraid than curious, no matter how attractive this man looked, she didn't know him. A few seconds later, the man smiled at her, causing her to blush a little and look away.

"My apologies..." he muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize that you didn't see me." He chuckled softly, causing Lucy to blush even more. "My name is Hibiki Laytis. And I couldn't help but notice you staring at that dress earlier." He pointed to the window, and Lucy was surprised that she made it all the way here without even knowing it.

"Do you like it?" she heard Hibiki ask. She steered her eyes back to meet his, and smiled softly.

"Yes, I do actually..." she answered, a little quieter than she expected. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm-"

"...Lucy Adams." Hibiki finished. "Don't worry, you're quite known in these parts. And I'm quite flattered that someone other than my mentor likes my work." At this, Lucy blinked a few times, before gaping her mouth and pointing at him.

"Y-you made that...?" she asked. Hibiki nodded, confused as to why he got such a reaction from her. "T-that's amazing!" she exclaimed. The blonde man quickly regained his confidence when she said that and smiled.

"Thanks," he muttered. "If you'd like, you could try it on."

"Really...?!" Lucy asked, eyes expecting for a positive reply. When she received it in a form of a nod, she almost squealed in delight, but kept it in for now.

"Let's go inside the shop," he gestured towards the tailoring store. "I bet that dress will look fabulous on you!" He offered his hand to her, which Lucy gracefully accepted and she was led to the store.

**==== -3- ====**

The inside of the store was amazing, and Lucy couldn't help but open her mouth in awe. The walls were painted bright peach, almost every detail decorated with silver linings with floral designs or simple patterns. The floor had peach tiles, and you could clearly see the vast amount of dresses and outfits that were made there. As she walked with Hibiki to the counter, she saw the dress that she really liked. She smiled in expectation in having to try it on, and she finally noticed when they stopped.

"Bob-san," Hibiki called. "We've got a special guest! Please prepare to meet her!"

"Coming~!" A rather masculine, and yet feminine voice responded. Lucy could only guess what he looked like and what he was, but kept her opinions to herself for now. Moments later, she saw a large man, round like a globe, with basically no hair on his head. He was wearing a luscious white fur coat, and underneath was a rich-coloured light-blue cocktail dress. Lucy was particularly surprised, if more so afraid, when she saw him wearing a pair of 3-inch black heels.

"What is it, Hibiki dear?" the man supposedly named as Bob asked. "I was on the verge of making a new design. This better be important."

"Oh, it is!" Hibiki exclaimed. "Bob-san, meet Lucy Adams, our newest customer!" He stretched his arms and gestured to Lucy, who was still a bit in shock as to what Bob had looked like, but she quickly hid it from notice and waved shyly. Bob clasped his hands and gasped in happy surprise while beginning to run to Lucy.

"Oh, so nice to meet you~!" The round man exclaimed as he quickly took hold of Lucy's hand and shook it. "I'm so glad you took an interest in our clothing line! So, what dress caught your attention, deary~?"

"It's my newest and latest clothing, sir!" Hibiki answered with pride. "She was so fascinated by my design that she couldn't help but stare in awe at it!"

"Really now?" Bob asked. "Is this true, Lucy-san? Did you really like Hibiki's design that much?" The blonde in question blinked a couple of times, before awkwardly nodding her head to them. At this, the large man, and his apprentice jumped with glee and began to dance happily around Lucy.

'W-what a weird owner...' Lucy thought to herself as her sweat dropped. But they seem really happy with what they were doing, so she guessed it was only natural of them. A few moments later, the two stopped and Hibiki began to run near the window. Bob was holding her hand again and had a smile on his chubby face.

"Well, since you like it so much, why don't you try it on?" he asked. Lucy's eyes suddenly beamed with joyous surprise and she nodded vigorously.

"I would love to!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, that's the spirit!" Bob chimed. "Hibiki, is the dress ready?"

"Almost, sir!" they heard the blonde man say. A couple of seconds after, they saw him running back with the dress in hand. He beamed another grin to Lucy, who grinned back before she was handed the dress.

"Alright, alright, enough dilly-dallying~! You need to put this on, Lucy-san!" Bob exclaimed as he gently pushed Lucy towards the direction of the changing room. They waited patiently for the girl to get changed. When she stepped out, both men smiled in satisfaction at how she looked.

The dress revealed little, the shoulders and the stomach sections were viewed perfectly while the modesty of a girl is being kept well-hidden by the intricate design of the dress.

"That looks lovely on you, dear!" Bob exclaimed. "You should wear that more often~!" Lucy blushed at the comment, but smiled and did one spin to show off the dress. It really felt comfortable, and it almost fitted a princess. Just wearing this made her feel of royal blood. But what's strange for her that what she was feeling was actually normal for her. Why was this feeling so normal when she hasn't experienced anything like wearing an extremely fabulous princess-made dress before? She didn't get it at the time, so she just let pass again and just enjoy the comfort of the dress.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much for letting me wear this!" She gave a slight curtsy to the both of them before smiling. "I'm going to change back now. Thank you so much again!"

"Lucy-san!" Bob exclaimed, surprising the blonde and making her turn around. "There are still lots of clothes you need to wear, you know? As our newest customer you have the luxury of trying on as many clothes as you can!"

"That's right..." Hibiki nodded. "And I still have more outfits you could try out!"

"B-but I..." Lucy was about to decline the offer, but she saw the sparkle in both of their eyes, filled with hope and admiration, and that broke down her defences instantly. She just sighed and nodded her head, earning an appreciative smile from Bob and a grin from Hibiki.

"Come on," the blonde man said as he took hold of Lucy's hand. "There are lots of outfits here that would look great on you!"

"U-uh, okay..." Lucy mumbled as she smiled. They spent hours fitting clothes for Lucy and her trying it on. There were a lot, as Hibiki said there were. They ranged from princess gowns, fashionable cocktail dresses, down to normal skirts, pants, and blouses. Lucy was happy for trying them all out, but she really felt like herself when wearing those princess-like outfits. She felt a sort of calling and always ends up trying on more gowns than normal clothes. Of course the two didn't mind, they just wanted her to try on as many dresses as she likes.

**==== -2- =====**

"Are you sure you want me to keep these?" she lifted two paper bags containing about three tops, two mini-skirts, and the dress that she was staring at before. "I-if you want, I'll pay you tomorrow and-"

"There's no need for that!" Bob cut her off. "You made me so happy today, so it's the least I could do to repay you!"

"Consider them as gifts, Lucy-san." Hibiki added. "And since you like our clothes so much, you can come by whenever you need a change of clothes."

"I-I... Thank you!" She bowed and gave a big, warm smile to the both of them. "Well, I'll be going now!" The two men waved her goodbye and she twirled and started to walk back to their apartment. Lucy was really happy to have met them, and thanks to them, she has new clothes, plus the one she really wanted.

When she reached home, she sniffed the aroma of dinner being cooked. She smiled to herself and clutched at her stomach. She didn't realize she was hungry already. She opened the door and put the bags on the coffee table in the living room.

"Mom, I'm home!" she said. Immediately, she heard the clanking and clattering of metal utensils before her mother appeared clad in a yellow apron.

"Welcome home, dear!" Amanda said. "Why don't you sit down? I just finished making dinner."

"Okay." The blonde nodded. "I have tons of stories to tell you today, mom." She giggled. Her mother giggled along with her as she nodded. Both of them made their way to the kitchen to see Sophie waiting anxiously for the food. They sat down after their mother prepared the food and chatted idly, Lucy telling them all about Bob and Hibiki and all the wonderful clothes they had. Afterwards, Amanda cleaned up while Sophie went to her room saying something about doing homework. Lucy walked to the bathroom to take a shower and go to sleep afterwards.

As she basked in the coolness of the water, she thought about the strange urges she's been having. The pride she felt when she was complimented, the feeling she felt when she was acting on royal status. All of it felt so new to her, and yet it also feels like it was normal.

'I wonder what that was...' she thought to herself. 'It must be my imagination. Yeah, that's it...' She continued her bathroom rituals, changed into her yellow-green pyjamas and went to bed.

'I'm sure it'll be gone tomorrow...' And with that, she fell into deep slumber.

**==== -1- ====**

_The whole place was rocking violently, and it seemed to be moving as well. She could hear horses galloping and wheels ridging the earth._

_'A carriage...' she thought. 'Why am I on a carriage?!' She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't, more or less wouldn't. She was afraid of what she was going to see. The carriage that she was in wasn't stopping any time soon, and it seemed to be picking up more speed._

_"Hang in there!" she heard a man's voice yell. "...la, you've got to hang on!" Suddenly, she heard ropes snapping, and the carriage went out of control._

_"Ju..!" a woman cried out. "What are we going to do now?" Lucy couldn't hear their names right, and try as she might, she couldn't move or open her eyes forcefully. She couldn't do anything and a strange warmth was wrapping around her entire body._

_"We have to save our daughter! Come on, the castle's not far from here, we need to escape this carriage before-!" Lucy heard the sudden breaking of wood, followed by the immediate lost of balance of the carriage. She heard the woman scream and she felt the cold wind pass violently through her hair and hit her face._

_"Lucy..." she heard the woman call her name, and a warm feeling of love and comfort wafted through her. "I'm sorry... But you have to live on without us..."_

_'What's happening here...?!' she tried to voice out, but apparently she can't speak either. Seconds after feeling cold air, she felt the warmth of someone's hug before the sudden splash of water invaded her senses._

Lucy woke up in a daze, her eyes wide with fear and her body sweaty as she panted for air. That was the first dream she'd had that seemed so realistic. She eventually found a way to even out her breathing and calm down enough to think about this.

What was that dream all about? Who were the two voices she heard in it? And what was she doing in a carriage before landing on water? Just then, a thought dawned on her.

"Water...?" she whispered to herself. If she remembered correctly, her mother said that she found her by a riverbank. Realizing it was too much of a coincidence, she concluded one thing.

'Was that... a memory?' she thought to herself. Was that dream a memory she had before she was a part of the Adams family? But how could she have remembered something so vivid when she was only an infant? Things were too strange to figure out, and she was getting scared. Then, she remembered the man saying that they were near a castle at that time. So was she being escorted to a castle at that time? She wanted to find out what happened, but unfortunately, there was no one someone like her could get into a castle.

"You'd have to be a lady or princess to get into a castle..." she said to herself. "I guess I won't be finding out about what happened..." Just as she was about to close her eyes to try and get more sleep, a flash of memory opened her eyes and she quickly sat up, searched for something above her drawer, and walked out of her room to the house phone.

Taking a deep breath, she dialed the numbers written on the card...

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**Yeah! I updated this! XD I'm so happy! And I'm sorry if I haven't been updating my other stories! I will, I promise! I was just addicted to Vocaloid at the moment, so I can't focus on anything rather than singing their songs! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the slight mystery (?) of this chapter!**

**Ja Ne~**


	4. Going!

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

**ROYAL ACADEMY**

_Summary: Lucy would never have dreamed of being a noble, given that she was just an average, teenage girl. But after winning the lottery things get a little too big for her to handle. Will she be able to get use to the life of a royal, or will she seek help from someone she wouldn't expect?_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**;- Going! -;**

**==== -4- ====**

Lucy twiddled her finger around her hair, nervously waiting for the ringing of the phone to stop. She had decided to call Mirajane out of surprise. She really wasn't sure why she was calling her now, but she also wanted to find out about that dream, if it was a memory or it was a normal dream. Her nerves were wracking, preventing her slowly drooping eyes to entirely close shut. Her mind was at a haze, still reeling in from the abrupt wakeup call.

'Maybe I should just call later...' She told herself. It wouldn't be nice to disturb someone sleeping, especially at this time, as to which Lucy had no idea of. It was still dark and slightly hazy outside when she stared out of the window directly parallel to her, right by the wall before entering their bathroom, so she thought it was still somewhere between midnight or early dawn.

The phone kept ringing, still receiving no answer from the other end. Lucy was at wits end, trying not to slam the phone back on the wall and climbing to her bed in a shaking, ruffled figure. She was actually scared. She was scared of what this decision was going to do to her and her life. She initially declined anyways, so what was she doing trying to call back? Even though Mira encouraged her to call when she changed her mind, she wasn't exactly sure what she was signing up for. Sure, it'll be the life of a royal or noble from then on, but there had to be some things more to it than that. It made her even more nervous, the phone actually clattering and shaking beside her ear. She was about to put the phone back on the wall, but she inhaled sharply when someone picked up.

_"H-hello...?"_ Mira's voice sounded dry and sounded like she had just been woken up. Though it should've been expected, considering the time she called. She felt embarrassed now, but that wasn't really stopping her subconscious.

"Y-yes, hello?" Well, there was no use in hanging up the phone now. That would be incredibly rude and disrespectful, and Lucy was taught better than that.

_"Oh, Lucy-san,"_ Mira sounded more cheery._"Wait one moment, please?"_

"Um, sure..." Lucy nodded, even though she was perfectly aware that the white-haired secretary wasn't going to see it.

_"Much obliged."_ Mira responded. A moment of silence passed, and the blonde briefly wondered what Mira was about to do. She sighed inwardly when she heard gulping sounds from the other end and a relief-filled sigh from Mira.

_"Much better,"_ Mira sighed. _"I'm sorry about that, Lucy-san. It's just my voice gets dry when I wake up earlier than I need to be, so I always have to drink water immediately after waking up, or my voice will sound dry and raspy for the rest of the day."_

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry about that!" Lucy quietly exclaimed. "I-I can call back later, if that's okay with you?"

_"No, it's fine,"_ Mira answered. _"I'm already awake, anyway. So there's no need to delay news. Anything you wish to share with me?"_ Lucy bit her lip, tugging it slightly as she contemplated in telling Mira what she desired to say. She really wanted to just hang up because she was nervous, but she just sucked in her breath again, firming herself for her life-changing decision.

"I-I wish to join the Academy!" she said a bit louder than necessary. Her eyes widened in shock in spite of herself. Had she really said that? Did she really say that she was going to join a school for the rich and powerful, a school for people who were far above her common sense of living? Maybe if she said it in a rush, Mira wouldn't be able to register it.

Unfortunately, from the gasp of surprise from the other line, she guessed she was a bit too late for that.

_"You do?!" _Mira asked. _"You honestly do, Lucy-san?"_

"U-uh... Yeah, I do." Lucy started out quietly, but made her voice clearer so it can be heard through the phone. It was her decision, it had been done. All she has to do is walk that path she opened up for herself.

_"Oh, that's wonderful!"_ Mira exclaimed through the phone. _"But may I ask, what made you change your mind? I remember quite well that you firmly had your decision set the moment I told you about this..."_

"Oh, that..." Lucy muttered. She had to think this one over more carefully. She didn't want to just say, _'I dreamed of falling off a cliff near a castle, and I wanted to see if I can find which castle that is!'_ It would be totally unreasonable, and Mira might revoke her own decision if she were to tell her that now. Maybe she'll tell her the real reason once she found out who she really was.

"I-I guess I felt a calling...?" she answered in a form of a question. "I mean, I know that I said that Magnolia was doing fine without someone ruling above their head, and I still stick to that, but I want to see what it's like to live the life of a royal! I want to see for myself if the future rulers of other countries and cities are capable of ruling, or if they need the same training that I'll be having this year."

She waited for a few moments of silence over the phone, and she thought that Mira had hung up on her, but when she heard the giggling excitement of the white-haired secretary, she sighed in relief.

_"An excellent purpose, Lucy-san,"_ Mira declared. _"Okay, so I'll drop by around morning to pick you up. Be sure to tell your mother about this. I'm sure she will be proud!"_

"I will...!" Lucy said as she nodded. Now she was really excited, and she couldn't wait for Mira to get here. "What time is it, anyway, if I may ask?"

_"It's only 6:10 in the morning, Lucy-san..." _Mira answered with a hint of amusement in her tone. _"You must really be excited for it to be this early and awake."_

**==== -3- ====**

_"I-I guess so..."_ Lucy stuttered through the phone. Mira had the phone to her ear supported by her shoulder as she combed her hair with a bright-pink brush. She giggled at the slight giddiness of Lucy's voice then sighed.

"All right," Mira said. "I suggest you pack your things and prepare. Shower or eat breakfast, perhaps?"

_"I should..."_ Lucy answered. _"Thank you again, Mira-san..."_

"No worries, Lucy-san," Mira replied with a cheerful tone. "I'm sure you'll be happy there, and we can see each other there almost everyday! So don't worry about it, okay?"

_"O-okay..." _Lucy said. _"See you later then, Mira-san."_

"Until then, Lucy-san..." Mira smiled before hanging up. The phone dropped to her lap that was covered by plush pink mattress that was probably fluffier than any stuffed animal. The whole room was decorated with pink. Pink drawers, pink mirror frames, pink rugs, pink bed, and even pink curtains! The ceiling was a bit domed at the top, making it look at bit larger, but it can only accommodate about three or four people. The whole place was sparkling clean, and Mira hasn't even moved an inch away from her bed.

The white-haired secretary stared at the phone on her lap, blue eyes distant as she thought about something that made her lose track of time for a moment. She snapped out of it when the brush she left clinging to her hair fell and landed on her lap as well. Smiling to herself, she continued brushing a few more times before putting the brush down. She then scooted a little sideways towards one of the drawers near the bed. She opened it and placed the brush inside, the phone on a little stand that was also inside the drawer. Before she closed the drawer, she pulled out a small, golden locket. It was a bit worn out, and it only has one side of it. It showed a picture of the previous King and Queen of Fiore, Jude and Layla Heartfilia. The picture itself was worn and old, and the lower half of it was already discoloured. The two were highly respected and greatly adored by everyone. Being their niece, she was especially close to them.

Receiving news about their accident was a little disheartening, and it made her sad. She felt like she wanted to come along with them. She didn't want anyone else to feel that pain when she passes away, so she ditched her title of being the heir of the throne and gave it to her little sister instead. She had never regretted it since, but she was starting to receive news that her little sister was becoming spoiled. She just hoped it was just rumours lurking around.

The locket from behind held the initials of the two rulers, whereas the missing one held the picture of their beloved daughter, Lucy Heartfilia. Mira had never seen Lucy's face when she was younger, and no one even saw what she looked like when she began to walk, since she was just eleven months old when they got into the accident. Still, rumour has it that she survived that crash, and was now living as a normal citizen. If she has the other half of the locket containing the initials of the true heiress, she would immediately be crowned as Queen and would be celebrated for days.

Seeing Lucy's face made Mira's memories dig up old thoughts. Thoughts that she had buried a long time ago. After 18 years of not finding the heiress, she had already given up and decided to move on. But when she took a look at Lucy's face, her mind immediately flashed at the picture of the locket.

Does this mean Lucy Adams is the missing Lucy Heartfilia that survived the accident almost two decades ago? Mira doesn't know for sure, but she would have to keep a close eye on her from now on. She wasn't really the one sent to fetch Lucy in the first place; she just wanted to volunteer to take a good look at the girl. Now she was more than eager to be a part of the girl's life. She wants to get to know her, and maybe know a little about her past. If she really is the one, then Mira would be overjoyed. If she wasn't, then Mira would be just as happy to gain a new friend. Though getting her hopes us probably wasn't the best choice of action at the moment, it would still do her some good if she tested her memory a bit.

After deciding it was the best thing to do at the moment, Mira put the locket back in the drawer and pulled out her phone, dialling a few numbers before it got to her ear. It rang once before someone answered the phone.

"Hello, Reedus?" Mira called. "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but could you do me a little favour?"

**==== -2- ====**

Lucy sighed as she zipped up her suitcase filled with her personal belongings. Clothes, accessories, memorabilia, and other important things to her were kept in the two bags and suitcase. She tucked away a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and checked on everything once again. Her whole room was cleared up, except for her furniture, and the sun was almost up. Lucy would guess she had been packing for almost an hour, since the sun usually rises at the usual time of 7 am here in Magnolia.

Lucy was startled by a sudden knock on her door, causing her to whip her head back. She saw Amanda standing by the door, her fist still on the door, as she looked at her daughter with a sad smile on her face.

"Good morning, deary..." She muttered. "Where are you off to?" She asked, gesturing to the lack of things around her room and the stuffiness inside each of the bags. Worry was written all over her face, and you didn't have to be a genius to see that she was also confused.

"I-I'm going to the Academy," Lucy said, slowly facing her mother who was a bit in shock of the news. "I was going to tell you later, but I guess I should've told you earlier..." The moment of confusion in the auburn-haired woman's eyes disappeared, now replaced with joy as she went over and hugged her daughter, kissing the top of her head as she did so.

"It's not problem, dear," Amanda said, smoothing Lucy's hair. "It's better to know than to not know at all, right?"

"Right..." Lucy chuckled slightly. They stayed like that for a while, before Amanda pulled out of the hug and smiled at her daughter.

"Now, why don't you tell me when you changed your mind...?" With a nod from Lucy, they both headed out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen. The blonde fixed up some tea while Amanda made some pancakes, their usual pattern during breakfast. After all the tasks were done, Lucy relayed her dream to her mother, who was insightfully listening to every word, assessing and probably thinking of possible translations for it.

"Dreams are powerful," Amanda said firmly after Lucy finished telling her about her dream. "What you saw may have been your imagination, your memory, or both."

"But I felt it, mom." Lucy defended. "I know what I felt. I felt like drowning, and I heard the voices!"

"Calm down, dear," Amanda said as she patted Lucy's arm. "I wasn't implying that you were seeing and feeling things. I know from experience what a memory feels like when you dream of them..."

"Really...?" Lucy asked, curious as to what it was. "What did you dream about...?" A moment of silence obscured their previously serious conversation. Lucy stared at her mother's face, every single feature on edge as she was thinking. But then, her eyes widened when her mother's face became beetroot.

"It was..." Amanda muttered. "The memory of when me and your father first made love~!" Her hands balled up and she put it on either side of her chin as she squealed in delight for remembering something so intimate. Lucy, on the other hand, had a more morbid look on her face.

'What did I just hear...?' Lucy thought to herself. "M-mom! That's inappropriate for a woman of your age!"

"I can't help it, dear~!" Amanda giggled. "I get giddy when I remember something I really like! Like the day I found you, for example~!" She started to squeal again, getting Lucy to let a drop of sweat roll down her face.

"Mom... Please calm down..." Lucy almost sounded monotonous, but the shame in her voice sounded loud and clear. If any of her friends saw her mother, who was usually refined and a picture of etiquette, like this, getting giddy like a 12-year old girl, then she would have to hide for years before they got over this.

Just then, the wall phone rang again, causing Amanda to stop her squealing and walked to the phone like nothing happened. When she picked it up, she was happy to hear that it was Mira.

"Why good morning, Mira!" Amanda exclaimed.

_"A fine morning to you as well, Mrs. Adams."_ Mira said through the phone with equal cheerfulness. The two chatted for a while as Lucy cleaned the table and put the dishes in the sink. Lucy didn't listen in on their conversation and proceeded to wash the dishes. Once she was done and was heading back to the living room, Amanda was already sitting on the sofa with a small smile on her face.

"Mira-san told me that she'd be here around 8." Amanda informed. "You should take a shower now." Lucy nodded at this, and proceeded to the shower. As she relaxed at the warm water of the morning shower, she started to look back at her dream. She was determined to find out who the voices in her dream were, where that dream took place, and if it really happened or not. She believed it did, but she didn't cross out that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. She could very well doubt herself now and live for the rest of her life wondering what could have been, or she would steel her decisions and firmly stand by them, even if it means leaving her home to find out about her past, her life that she hadn't really known let alone experienced. If anyone else were to pick, everyone would have picked the latter. Even Lucy would pick the latter. It's not everyday you are presented the chance to do it, and maybe it was fate or destiny testing them. It was also not everyday that Lucy believed in such things, so this must mean something special.

**==== -1- ====**

When she stepped out of the shower, she saw Sophie running towards her, tackling her legs and trapping them in a tight hug. Lucy was fairly surprised when she saw the wide grin on her little sister's face.

"Lucy-nee's going to be a princess~!" Sophie exclaimed. The blonde's eyes widened a bit at that, but softened as she smiled at her.

"That's right, lil' sister..." She said as she ruffled her hair. Sophie giggled under the touch, before she gasped and started running back to her room. Lucy got confused by this, so she stayed put to see if she was coming back. A few moments later, Sophie came back, holding something in her hands.

"I made this for you..." Sophie said, handing over a paper crown. It was poorly glued together, and there still bits and pieces of glue sticking out of the seams of the crown. It wasn't best in shape either, since it had big and small spikes on top instead of the perfect, balanced shape of a real crown. There were different plastic gems and sequences covering the silver glitter-coated crown, bits of glue still sticking out.

To any normal person, this was nothing more than trash. But Lucy wasn't normal. She dubbed herself as weird, since she was called weird since she was a child and she didn't mind that, and was still loved by her friends. And since she was weird, she loved the crown, especially since it was her own sister, though not flesh and blood, that made this for her. She giggled as she put it on, the towel wrapped tightly around her as she did a pose in front of her sister.

"How does it look?" She asked as she waved like a princess waving to her crowd. Sophie giggled and squealed as she bowed down to her 'princess'. Lucy giggled as well, leaning down to carry her little sister and gave her a big hug.

"This is wonderful, Sophie!" She exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Of course, Lucy-nee!" Sophie exclaimed. "Lucy-nee is my –nee! My sister! I love you, sister Lucy-nee!" Lucy took a step to catch her sister's tackle/hug, but laughed and hugged her back.

"I love you, too little sister Sophie!" She giggled. After setting her little sister down, she went to her room to change. She wore a pink blouse that was covered by a white long-sleeved jacket, and a light blue mini skirt. She also wore those new brown boots that she bought the other day. She really wanted to wear this outfit because she thought it looked amazing together. Now was her chance to show it off. At least she had to make a good impression on her first time entering an Academy of royal bloodlines.

She faced the mirror, looking over herself. She had a black purse bag along with her outfit where she put Sophie's paper crown, her cell phone, some money and some perfume for quick access. She smiled at herself in the mirror, eyes looking determined and burning bright with spirit.

'You can do this, Lucy!' She cheered herself on. 'You are the bomb, Lucy Adams! You can do this!' With a light smack to her cheeks, she smiled and went to the living room to wait for Mirajane. And exactly one minute later, she heard a beep from outside and she looked out the window. She found Mira wearing the same hat she wore yesterday and was looking up to her. Even from that height, she could see the warm smile on her face.

"This is it..." Lucy muttered. She could feel her shoulders tensing, even though she said she could do this, she still felt nervous. A hand latched on to her shoulder and squeezed lightly, assuring her that she wasn't alone. A small hand grabbed her other hand for emotional support.

"Let's go now, Lucy..." Amanda said, holding the hand of her daughter as she peeled her away from the window. The walk down the apartment was quick, and before Lucy could figure, she was already outside, her mom and Sophie standing on either side of the apartment door with shining blue eyes and smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to miss you guys..." Lucy said, her own brown orbs getting watery just from that simple statement.

"We'll miss you, too, deary..." Amanda smiled once more, using her finger to wipe away a stray tear. Mira had come up from behind and held Lucy's arm.

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Adams," Mira assured. "You're daughter is in safe hands with me. I will make sure she'd be back with you the same time next year."

"I know," Amanda said. "I trust you, Mira-san. Please take care of my daughter, and help her if she has any troubles..."

"Of course." Mira answered. "I already consider you friends, and I always help out friends." A solemn agreement was made by the two, and Sophie was just silent through the whole thing.

"Well," Mira said, looking at her watch. "It's time for us to go, Lucy-san. Are you ready?" Lucy looked at mom and little sister one last time, who both nodded at her, before looking back to Mira and nodding as well. She smiled and led her to the limozine, where Mira's driver, Reedus, was waiting for them.

The start of Lucy's new life started the moment she entered the limo.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**Okay! I updated! Yay for me~! XD Anyway, sorry if it's short, or if it lacks in detail. I caught a cold and can't quite focus on anything rather than sniffing really loudly in front of my laptop... -_-**

**On other news, thanks to ****MelodyKey**** for nominating this story for 2012's best FT Story! Thanks so much for nominating my story! :* I would also like to thank everyone who had been reading, reviewing and WAITING for the story for a long time! XD I hope it was worth it! :D**

**Oh, one last thing? Can you go to ****OoComputerFreakoO's**** profile and vote for my story on his/her story, "The Best FT Fanfic of 2012" please? Voting begins of Jan. 20 I think... Thanks a bunch! ^^**

**I love you all so much, and happy reading!**

**Ja Ne~**


	5. School!

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction**_

_Written by NewMusic098_

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

**ROYAL ACADEMY**

_Summary: Lucy would never have dreamed of being a noble, given that she was just an average, teenage girl. But after winning the lottery things get a little too big for her to handle. Will she be able to get use to the life of a royal, or will she seek help from someone she wouldn't expect?_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**;- School! -;**

**=== -3- ===**

Lucy looked out the window as she sat on the red leather seat. Since it was a limozine, her things were at the back, so she didn't have to worry about carrying them or holding on to them. Mira sat on the seat in front of her, calmly drinking tea that was prepared before their departure. The tea cup, as well as the rest of the finely made china, were set on a silver tray over a small red cupboard next to Mira. The white-haired secretary put the tea on a small plate she held in her hand, and sneaked a glance at Lucy. She had been quiet since they left, and she assumed she was just nervous.

Lucy's brown eyes were half-lidded as she cupped her chin and rested her elbow on the edge of the door, looking out the window as they passed by houses and stores that were familiar to her. Each of them were slipping away from her, but she knew that she had chosen this decision, and it would be better for Magnolia if they had a representative to cooperate with other cities.

"Mira-san," Lucy muttered, catching the young woman off guard and making her jump a bit.

"Y-yes?" Mira said, blinking twice and making that ever-wonderful smile of hers. Lucy stayed in her position, but trailed her eyes towards her and smiled.

"I'm actually happy that I made this decision." Lucy said. "Not only will I be helping Magnolia out, but I also get to meet actual lords and ladies."

"Don't forget about princes and princesses~" Mira chimed. The two of them giggled, and the atmosphere lightened up even more. Mira was glad to hear Lucy's straight-forward answer once again, and she was even more glad that she wasn't forcing herself to come with her out of responsibility. She can still decline after this, but she was happy that her decision was firm. Suddenly, Lucy gasped and gripped the edge of the car door as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open curved into a smile. This got the white-haired secretary confused, and was about to ask Lucy what was wrong. As the limozine took a right turn, Mira spotted Lucy's reason for awe. They were currently passing amazing park, with flowers in the bloom and even Sakura Trees that scatter their petals in the air. There was also a pond under a wooden bridge, and she could see some Koi fish jumping about, splashing the water and making small rainbows. The sun's rays only helped to enchant anyone looking at the magnificence of this park. Even Mira's eyes widened a little at such a wonderful sight, and she turned to Lucy when she heard a small whisper.

"Mira-san," The blonde said. "C-can we stop here for a little while? Just a little?" Her brown eyes were filled with glee, and it was proving to be contagious, as Mira could also feel herself get excited at exploring the park. How she passed this place without exploring it first, she would never know herself.

"Reedus!" Mira called to the driver. "Can we stop here for a little while, please?"

"Oui, Ms. Mira," Reedus said. Immediately after he said that, they felt the car slow and eventually stop. Mira giggled and opened the door, now equally glad that they stopped. When they stepped out, they were met by a cobblestone walkway covered with Sakura petals, and the endless rain of petals never seem to stop. The path curves and turns, and turns into an intersection. To the right leads to a small store that was still closed, but there was already a person preparing to open. To the left was the pond, and Mira could take in the view of the small waterfall that she failed to notice inside the limo. The water trickles on top of the rocks and flows freely into the pond. And to the center led them towards the actual center of the park. There was a small tower made of ivory that grows thinner as it reaches it's peak, and the bottom was wide enough for people to sit on. There were also pigeons and doves perched on the tower, some flying off as Mira and Lucy approached the tower-like centerpiece of the park. They both sat down and stayed silent for a few moments, enjoying the peace and tranquility that the park provided them.

"This park is my favorite," Lucy sighed in bliss. "I used to always come here as a kid, and I would always pick flowers whenever we come by here." She giggled a little at the memory, and just stared slightly above, seeing the rain of Sakura petals. "I'm glad it's still Spring, at least I get a nice goodbye present from Magnolia."

"This isn't goodbye," Mira said, interrupting Lucy's monologue. She was at the same state of peace as Lucy, but her eyes were somewhat locked into distant memory. "I think... Magnolia is wishing you a safe journey, and is excited for your return." She turned to the blonde and smiled big. "Don't you think so?"

The blonde smiled warmly and nodded, bringing her head back up and looking at the sky. She stretched her arm out, as if she was trying to hold something, and closed her hands gently.

"Don't worry, Magnolia," She whispered. "I'll be back, and I'll be sure to succeed!" She brought her arm down and placed her closed fist near her heart. "I promise." The white-haired secretary watched the vow be made, and then looked over to some of the bushes, where she found beautiful, lily-colored flowers blooming as they received the sun's luminescent rays.

"Hey, Mira-san," Lucy called over, making the latter glance back. "Do you want to pick some flowers? There's a shop here that can wrap them up into a nice bouquet if you'd like."

"Ooh," Mira cooed in childish excitement. "I would love to. It'd be nice to bring a little piece of Magnolia with us on the way." The blonde nodded and got up from the centerpiece, and started to look for flowers that could fit their bouquet. Mira followed suite, also feeling giddy. It was her first time acting like a normal person instead of a high-status lady. She wouldn't mind staying like this for a little while, but the job of a lady is far too time consuming for that sort of leisure. As they walked farther from the centerpiece, they come across the garden filled with different kinds of flowers, ranging from their colors, to their leaves, and even their petals. The wonderful scent wafted across the field, and Mira felt nostalgia creep in just a little bit.

"I used to go to a garden once," She thought aloud. Lucy, who was currently busy picking between daffodils or roses, looked up to glance at the white-haired lady.

"Really?" The blonde asked. Mira nodded, smile fading only slightly before she slowly crouched down, hand stretched out, and plucked a single white rose in a patch of red.

"Yes," She sighed. "But those were better days..." She added, eying the flower before giving it to Lucy. "Here, this could be our centerpiece. Now we just need to add other flowers to complement it."

"Right," Lucy said. "But what flowers do we add? Is anything fine?" She asked. Mira glanced around and over the blonde to look for an example, and made a small gasp of excitement before rushing towards a small patch of lavenders.

"We can add lavenders to liven it up a little," Mira said, bringing over a dozen lavenders. "And we can also use irises, or if you'd prefer, we can use lilies instead. I think I even saw some irises back by the centerpiece..." Lucy was just staring at Mira for a couple of seconds as she gently dragged her back to the centerpiece, before spotting the smile on her face. It wasn't just a formal smile, it was a smile that meant she was enjoying herself, and Lucy was glad that she was here to see it.

"You sure do know a lot about flowers, don't you Mira-san?" The blonde inquires. Mira turned her head slightly, a faint blush on her cheeks highlighted by the sun and nodded.

"Floral Arrangements is my favorite subject back at the Academy." Mira said, earning a surprised, wide-eyed look from the blonde.

"Really?" She asked. "They teach those kinds of things there?"

"There's a lot of subjects one must learn before becoming a proper noble~" Mira chimed. "Why, some of those subjects don't include a thing about nobility at all!"

"What?" Lucy asked. "Then why are they taught at the Academy, then?" The white-haired secretary sighed and kept silent as she picked some irises. She had picked another dozen and at least three of them weren't bulbs. She was carrying them as she turned to Lucy.

"I see there's a lot questions I need to answer," Mira chuckled. "Let's head back to the limozine first, Lucy-san. I wouldn't want to keep Reedus waiting."

"Oh, of course." Lucy said. "Oh, and, Lucy's fine." The blonde smiled. "We're friends now, after all..." Mira stared at the girl for a few seconds with slightly parted lips, and then a smile made its way to her as she nodded. The blonde nodded back and smiled as well.

"The bouquet store is just around that corner," She pointed with the white flower. "It's probably open by now, so let's wrap these up and go back, okay?"

"Sounds good." Mira agreed. As the two walked again, they were wrapped in another peaceful silence. Once the flowers were bundled up, Lucy graciously carried it as they went back to the vehicle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Reedus," Mira said with a smile. The blonde had gotten into the limozine as Mira went inside. Once the door closed, Reedus started its engine, and the scenery began to move farther and farther away from them.

"I'm going to miss Magnolia..." Lucy sighed, clutching the bouquet again. Her eyes lingered a little while longer as they were a few blocks from Magnolia's border, and Mira stayed silent the whole time. She knew that leaving a place that they had grown up with was difficult, so she gave Lucy her space. As they approached the border, they began to hear people shouting. At first they were confused, but as they got closer, they realized that it was cheering, not shouting. Mira looked out the window, and her eyes widened in surprise. By the sidewalks, covering almost a block of each side of the border of Magnolia, were citizens, lined up with banners and signs with Lucy's name and crudely, -but not terribly-, drawn pictures of her. Mira was astonished to see such gratitude for one of their citizens, and she could only think of Lucy to be someone deserving of this. She was glad when Reedus automatically slowed down a little, gladly making the blonde noble-to-be savor the sweetness of the citizens of Magnolia. The very first people that Lucy saw were her previous co-workers, Wakaba and Macao. They had a sign saying that her mom had told them about the news earlier this morning, and they decided to spread the word. Banner after banner, the blonde only saw people's encouragement, and slowly, her brown eyes were beginning to shine with tears. They reached the border, and the tears finally fell down when she saw both her mother and her sister waving her goodbye with a banner that says, _"We Love you~" _A steady stream of tears fell from her eyes as she watched them all pass by, too quickly for her to even let the memory get etched in her mind.

"The citizens of Magnolia are magnificent," Mira tried to calm Lucy down. "I'm sure you'll make them proud, Lucy." This seemed to work when the blonde sniffles a little and nodded, but the tears were still cascading down the face, just little trickles now.

"Y-you're right... This is my decision... I-I have to make them pr-proud of me..." Lucy said through hiccups and light sobs. Mira handed her a small handkerchief, and she proceeded to wipe her face with it.

"In the meantime," Mira said, trying to change the subject. "There's a lot of sights to be seen, even while we're traveling. It is a three-hour drive to the Academy, so let's cheer you up before then, okay?" Lucy stared at her for a few moments, her eyes blinking away the tears and slowly, a smile crept upon her face.

"Mm." Lucy nodded.

**=== -2- ===**

The past two hours of their travels were spent with Lucy pointing at almost every landmark she saw, and with Mira explaining said what landmarks were. It just fascinated Lucy that all this time, there were some legendary places that she had read about in books, right outside Magnolia! And she had no clue about it, not one bit. It was scary, exhilarating, exciting, and amazing at the same time, and she would have missed all of this if not for her decision. This just made her even more glad, and it took her worries about things, particularly her dream. She had not stopped thinking about it, and it was partly the reason why she had her decision in the first place.

"Ooh, ooh, Mira-san, what's that?" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed outside. Mira fixed her eyes on her finger and directed her eyes towards a large cliff, overcasting the sky itself.

"That's the Draconian Cliff, Lucy," Mira said. "It is said that atop that cliff, dragons soar above the skies, away from the line of sight from us mere humans."

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaimed with ridiculously wide eyes. "D-dragons?! As in, the mythological creatures that went extinct 400 years ago?"

"That's right!" Mira said, clapping her hands once. "But that's just a legend, and no one has yet to see a real dragon, nor has anyone been brave enough to climb that cliff." At the mention of this, Lucy's excitement drops a little.

"Aw," she sighed. "I thought dragons really existed..." Lucy pouted as she kept staring at a distance. Mira couldn't help but giggle at the energy Lucy was radiating with. She was happy that she got to spend time with her and get to know her better. And the blonde was Mira's first non-royal friend, and that was something. Royals are either too busy with their duties or too stuck up to have a proper conversation with. At least with Lucy, she could act as silly as she can, and they would just laugh about it later on. The next half hour was spent on the two of them in light conversation, talking about mostly what the other found interesting. It was great to know more about each other, and Mira was delighted to see Lucy finally, genuinely, cheering up.

"Lucy, do you think I'll look good in normal clothes?" Mira asked in particular. Lucy, who was now sitting upright, nodded and smiled at the latter.

"Of course you would~" She said. "I bet there's nothing that you won't look good on!"

"Really?" Mira asked with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "I always wanted to try wearing normal clothes, but I can't because I'm the Queen's secretary." She gave a weary sigh and added, "I wish I could be normal, just for a day..." Lucy hummed with a small smile on her face as she tilted her head. Then, she took Mira's hands, causing the latter to look at her in confusion.

"Tell you what," Lucy said. "Next time we come back to Magnolia, I'll take you shopping. Okay, Mira-san?" The beaming look on Mira's face made Lucy's smile grow wider, and in almost an instant, the white-haired lady's hands traveled from Lucy's hands and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Mira squealed. The childishness from Mira only made Lucy giggle, but let her continue the gesture. Then, as her eyes drifted lazily back to the window, she spots something peculiar. Out in the distance, there was a large castle. It's white ivory walls seemed to make it shine, and two towers rose from either side of it, spiraling up and almost touching the clouds themselves. Lucy couldn't tell much of it's features since they were too far away to see it, but she felt a familiar tingle as she looked at it. It's as if she had been there before. She hardly felt a thing when Mira untangled herself from her after her massive hug attack. Now, she also stared at Lucy, once again filled with confusion, before following her line of sight. The confusion turned to nostalgia as she drank the sight of the castle from afar, and nostalgia turned into sadness, her smile slowly turning upside down.

"Mira-san," Mira heard Lucy's voice, snapping her out of her trance. "What is that castle out there?"

"Oh, that..." Mira muttered, slowly recomposing herself. "That's the Heartifilia Castle. It was owned by the previous King and Queen of this country."

"Oh?" Lucy asked. "Wait, _was_?" She was curious as to way it was past tense, and Mira nodded rather sadly at that.

"Yes," Mira said. "They died about 18 years ago..." At that, the blonde finally saw the sadness in those blue eyes, and she couldn't help herself ask.

"Did you... know the King and Queen?" She asked, taking caution in the latter's reaction. The white-haired lady smiled at Lucy, nodding slight.

"Yes," Mira answered. "I was their niece, after all."

"Oh..." Lucy finally understood why she was looking so sad. "I'm sorry about asking that, then..."

"No, don't be." Mira interjected. "It's been well over two decades since then, so it doesn't hurt as much... But I do feel sad. Usually, talking about them made me feel better..."

"Then let's talk about them," Lucy inquired. "I want to know about them a little, too... Well, it's the first time I've ever heard of them. Probably because I was just too young back then." As Mira saw the honest curiosity in Lucy's eyes, she decided against testing her memory for now. She must really not know anything about the Royal Family if she doesn't know about the Heartfilias.

"Well, for starters, the Heartfilias are part of the Royal Family, a group that founded and ruled over Fiore for centuries before. There are four families including the Heartfilias that rule parts of Fiore, namely, the Fullbusters, the Scarlets, and the Dragneels."

"I've heard about the Scarlet Family before," Lucy said. "They say that their princess is a prodigy, and that letting her become a queen would lead to a greater future for Fiore."

"That's right," Mira said. "Anyway, there are other parts of the Royal Family, mainly the lower branches, but you'll get to know them at the Academy~" The blonde pouted slightly at that, but didn't interject as Mira continued. "The Heartfilia Family held great relations with people, and were the most honored Royal Family. King Jude Heartfilia and Queen Layla Heartfilia were highly respected and admired by everyone, but for a time, they had difficulties in conceiving a child."

"They tried again and again, and after a year passed, everyone celebrated the great news. Queen Layla was pregnant with the King's child. My cousin, the Queen's daughter, was born at the same time of the Celestial Alignment. It was a very rare occurrence, all the more for the people to celebrate her birth. But one tragic day, the Heartfilia Family's carriage that was being taken to their castle got into an accident, resulting to their loss. Their bodies were found by a river, and the whole kingdom mourned for their loss. Even the other Royal Families couldn't help but grieve over the loss. Since there was no heir for their family to take rule of the kingdom, my mother, Queen Miranda, stepped up and continued their duties for them."

"That's quite a story..." Lucy muttered, trying to hid the shock that hit her. She didn't even understood why she was feeling nervous, but she was. That story sounded way too familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint what it is anymore.

"Yes it is..." Mira sighed. "I'm sure they're all resting in a better place now..." She stared out the window for a while, then turned back to Lucy, now a smile on her face. "We'll be reaching the Academy very soon... I'm so excited, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Lucy said. "I can't wait to get there and learn about being a lady!"

**==== -1- ===**

Lucy was a bit skeptical when she only saw a giant red-brick wall in front of the limozine, but once they turned and halted, her nervousness struck her like lightning. She was about to step into the grounds where most nobles and royals were training to lead the country. She wasn't sure if she was ready for all of this, and she almost sputtered when Mira gently took her by the hand and led her out of the car.

"Welcome to the Fairy Royal Academy, Lucy~!" Mira exclaimed as she spread her hands and spun around. Lucy was absolutely breath-taken by the Academy. It was huge, that much she could say. Pillars of ivory stood in a straight row, supporting the marble-like roofs of the whole school. The walls were painted a light-peach color, and Fairy Royal Academy's insignia was marked in the center in bright orange. There was a red carpet that trailed from the inside of the Academy, ending in front of the entrance. The blonde couldn't believe that she had actually entered this place, and she was very excited about it.

"Are you ready to go?" Mira asked, and Lucy looked down to see the smile on her face.

With a nod, she took her very first step inside the life of royalty.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**Oh gosh! An update! It's a miracle! =w= I missed you all so much, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I've finished enrolling to the University of my choice, and classes will begin soon, but I'll do my best and try to update earlier, okay? Thanks for always reviewing guys, and I want to answer a few questions... One about if this story will have magic or not. Well, I'm thinking about, but I'm not sure if it'll be appropriate for this story... What do you guys think? Would you want to see some magic-packed story, or the normal, princess-y type story as is? Either way, I aim to please... If only just a little~ XD There's also the question that asks me if I got inspired into writing this from a Barbie movie... Yep, that I did. XD And lastly, OC requests... I'll be thinking about that some more~ I have a lot of OC's myself, and I'm already making new ones for K Project and Ao No Exorcist (because I'd be damned to see Sheimi and Rin get paired up together... -_-), so that's about it for me~ See you guys next chapter~**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
